The Departure
by Kate P
Summary: The days leading up to Adam Cartwright's departure for college.


THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PLEASURE NOT PROFIT AND IS NOT MEANT TO INFRINGE ON ANY KNOWN COPYRIGHT  
  
The Departure  
  
A Bonanza Story  
  
By Kate  
  
  
"For Pete's sake kid." Adam Cartwright snapped in exasperation. "Don't you ever get through asking questions?"  
  
His small brother looked up at him with a cheeky gap-toothed grin. Just turned six, with tousled golden brown curls and green eyes the child was the image of his mother, Adam thought, the mother who had died just a few short months ago.  
  
"But Adam." Joe protested. "If I don't ask questions I'll never learn anything, will I?"  
  
Adam sighed; he had been left in charge of Joe for the day while their father had gone into Virginia City with their brother Hoss. Ben had deliberately taken Hoss away so that Adam could spend the day alone with Joe. Adam was leaving the Ponderosa in a few weeks time, going to Boston to attend college. Though Ben and Hoss knew this, most of the planning for his departure had taken place in the evenings when Joe was asleep and as yet the child had no idea that his brother was about to leave.  
  
"I'd like you to break the news to Joseph yourself." Ben had told him. "He should know about it from you, not Hoss or I."  
  
Adam agreed with that, but he wasn't looking forward to telling his brother. It was only a few months ago that Joe's mother, Marie, had died. Adam hoped the boy wouldn't feel as though he was losing another member of his family. The two brothers were sitting on the corral fence, watching the horses, twice Adam had attempted to talk to Little Joe but couldn't get a word in edgeways through the child's incessant chatter. He decided to try a new tack "Hey Joe" He said. "How about if I take you fishing, reckon you'd like that?"  
  
Joe's small face lit with a huge grin "I sure would like that Adam." He said. "Can we go right now?"  
  
"We'll ask Hop Sing to make us up some food to take with us." Adam told him. "And then we'll go."  
  
Joe jumped down from the fence. "I'll go tell Hop Sing now." He said eagerly. "You get the poles Adam."  
  
****  
  
"Having a good time Joe?" Adam inquired; the brothers had fished for a while and were now eating the lunch Hop Sing had prepared.  
  
"Mmmm." Joe nodded, his mouth full.  
  
Adam sighed contentedly and lay back on the warm grass, he watched the clouds scudding across the blue sky above his head. `I'm going to miss all this.' He thought, but he couldn't help finding the idea of college and travel exciting.  
  
"Can we fish some more now, Adam?" Joe interrupted his thoughts, as, lunch finished; he grew restless once more.  
  
"In a while." Adam replied. "First, Joe I'd like to talk to you about something, something very important."  
  
"You would?" Joe was surprised, his big brother sounded serious.  
  
"Joe, you know how I like to read a lot and learn new things?" Adam began, Joe nodded, Adam always had his head in a book. "Well, Pa and I have decided that it would be good for me to go to college so I can learn even more." Adam searched for words that the little boy would find easy to understand; Joe's concept of time and distance was still a little sketchy. "So I'll be going to college in a place called Boston for a while." He said.  
  
"What's a college?" Asked Joe.  
  
"It's like a big school." Adam explained. "But for older boys, like me."  
  
"Don't you know enough already?" The small boy was puzzled. "You've already finished at school, why do you want to go back again?"  
  
"Because I like to learn new things." Adam smiled.  
  
Joe regarded his brother gravely, he had not been at school very long, but he already knew that to him books and learning were just something that he had to do, not something that he was ever going to enjoy. "Where's Boston?" He asked.  
  
This was the part Adam had been dreading. "It's a long way away Joe." He replied. "So far away that I won't be able to stay here at home, I'll have to go and live in Boston for a while, till I finish studying."  
  
"Go to Boston." Joe echoed, his countenance falling, tears starting in the green eyes. "Not for long though Adam, you won't go for long, will you?"  
  
Adam put his arm around his brother's slim shoulders. "I'm afraid it will be a long time that I'll be away Joe." He told him. "But I will be back one day, I promise."  
  
"Christmas?" The child begged, naming the date most important in his mind. "You've got to be home for Christmas."  
  
Adam shook his head. "Not this Christmas, Joe." He said softly. "It's just too far."  
  
"I don't want you to go." Joe's tears were falling in earnest now. "Pa could buy you lots of books if you wanted, then you wouldn't have to go away, you could stay here and read them."  
  
Adam had to smile at his little brother's solution to the problem. "It's not as easy as that." He explained. "I need teachers as well, and the college will have all the best books and teachers around." Joe's tears had turned now to gulping sobs. "Don't cry Little Joe." Adam begged. "I will come home, I promise, I will be back."  
  
Joe slid out of his brother's embrace and stood up, his mood, ever volatile, had changed from sorrow to anger. "You go away then, Adam!" He yelled, eyes flashing. "I don't care, I don't care if you never come back, so there! I hate you!" He stamped one small foot on the ground in fury, then turned and ran off into the trees.  
  
"Joe, don't be silly, come back here!" Adam cried, getting to his feet and starting off after his little brother. "Joe, you'll get lost."  
  
Ignoring the warning Joe carried on running. He could hear Adam behind him, but he didn't stop until he heard his big brother cry out, a sharp cry of pain. Joe turned quickly, it had sounded as though Adam was hurt, and worriedly the child retraced his steps. "Adam!" He shouted, "Adam, where are you?"  
  
"Over here!" Adam's voice was close, off to the right, Joe headed towards it.  
  
"Here Joe." Adam yelled, and was relieved to see his little brother emerge from the trees and head towards him.  
  
"Adam, what's the matter, what..." The child halted in horror as he saw why Adam had cried out, his brother's leg was caught in a vicious metal trap, it's teeth digging deep into the flesh, drawing blood.  
  
"Joe, you're going to have to go and get help." Adam said between teeth clenched against the pain. "Do you think you can do that for me?"  
  
"But Pa's not home." Joe said shakily, his eyes on the blood. "He went to Virginia City, remember?"  
  
"I remember." Adam gasped, the pain in his leg making him feel giddy. "Do you think you can remember the way to Virginia City, Joe?" He asked. His little brother had only ever been to town in the company of his father or brothers, now Adam was asking him to ride there on his own, it was an enormous undertaking for a six-year-old.  
  
"Of course I know the way." Joe drew himself up. "And I know where the Doctor's is, I'll fetch help Adam, I can do it."  
  
"Just be careful Joe." Adam warned him. "Now get going."  
  
Joe turned to leave and Adam closed his eyes against the pain. Suddenly he felt two small arms around his neck as his little brother gave him a fierce hug. "I didn't mean it Adam." He said softly. "I don't hate you really."  
  
"I know that." Adam smiled at the child and tousled the golden brown curls. "I know."  
  
"I'll be back soon." Joe promised and ran off towards the tethered horses.  
  
Adam watched him go, and then closed his eyes again as the excruciating pain washed over him.  
  
****  
  
Joe regarded the two horses tethered beside the lake. He knew that Adam needed help quickly. Looking at his own small pony he thought it would take way too long to get to Virginia City on him, now Adam's horse on the other hand... Joe knew Pa would throw a pink fit if he saw him try to ride such a big horse but, he reasoned, he had to get help for his brother as soon as he could, and this was surely the best way to do it. He had to practically climb up the animal to reach the saddle and, once seated, was a little scared at how high up he was, but Joe was nothing if not determined and he grasped the reins and urged the horse forward. He quickly found that Adam's horse was much more difficult to control than his pony, it was scary being on such a big animal, but he clung on, desperate to fetch help for his big brother. He went as fast as he dared, not attempting to gallop for fear of losing his seating, the stirrups dangled way below his feet and he had to dig his legs into  
the horse's side to stay on. It seemed an age to Joe before he arrived at the track that led into Virginia City, he glanced back toward the lakeside, where he had left his brother. "Please be all right." He whispered to himself. "Please be all right Adam."  
  
Joe was very relieved as he reached the outskirts of town, though there was no denying that he also felt a twinge of pride at having ridden the big horse all that way. As he reached the main street Joe looked at the horses tethered alongside the road for any sign of his father's animal. He wasn't sure if he felt glad or sorry that he didn't see his father's horse. He wanted to tell his father what had happened to Adam but he couldn't help feeling a little afraid of what would happen when his Pa found out that he'd ridden Adam's horse into town.  
  
Hauling on the reins to bring the animal to a stop before the Doctor's office, Joe slid down from the horse's back, it was a long drop and he landed heavily, tumbling over in the dirt. Pulling himself quickly to his feet, he brushed the dust off his shirt and pants and made for the office door.  
  
Doctor Martin looked up as the door opened to admit Little Joe Cartwright, the child rushed across to the doctor, grasping his arm and pulling him towards the door. "Please come, Doc?" He begged. "It's Adam, he's out by the lake, and he's hurt."  
  
"Whoa, hold on there sonny." Dr Martin looked down at the small boys upturned face. Joe's green eyes were cloudy with tears, his expression worried. "Let me get my bag." The doctor told him. "And you tell me nice and slow just exactly what has happened to your brother."  
  
Joe took a gulping breath and told the doctor about the fearful trap that had caught Adam's leg.  
  
"Right." The doctor picked up his bag and prepared to leave. "I think we'd better go by the blacksmith's before we go, and get an iron bar to prise that trap open."  
  
Joe followed Dr Martin down the street to the blacksmith's forge. His heart leapt as he caught sight of Hoss standing outside with his horse, that must mean his Pa was inside.  
  
"Little Joe!" Hoss exclaimed, as he saw his small brother. "What in tarnation are you doin' here, and where's Adam?"  
  
Joe took no notice of him; having caught sight of his father emerging from the blacksmith's leading his horse. "PA!" Joe yelled and launched himself at his father.  
  
"Joseph!" Ben exclaimed in amazement, reaching down and picking the child up. Joe flung his arms around his father's neck and buried his face in his shoulder as the tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"What's the matter baby?" Ben asked in concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Adam." Joe managed to get out between sobs. "He's hurt Pa."  
  
"Joe came to fetch me." Dr Martin spoke up. "Seems Adam's stepped into an animal trap out by the lake, I'm just going to get something to prise the trap off, then we'll get out to him."  
  
Ben followed Dr Martin to his office to get the buggy, Joe holding tightly to his father's hand, and Hoss following behind, leading the horses. As they reached the doctor's, Ben saw Adam's horse tethered outside.  
  
"Joseph!" his voice was shocked. "You rode Adam's horse?"  
  
"I had to Pa." Joe's reply was subdued. "I had to get here fast, to fetch help for Adam."  
  
Ben looked down at his small son, the death of Joe's mother was still a raw wound in Ben's heart and he had lost her in a riding accident. The thought that Joe could have easily fallen from his brother's horse made Ben go cold. "Well you'll ride back with me." He said lifting his son up into the saddle of his own horse and mounting up behind him.  
  
Hoss took the reins of Adam's horse and they headed off to the lake.  
  
****  
  
"Adam!" Ben rushed to his son's side, the doctor close behind.  
  
"I'm all right Pa." The youth said weakly, he looked over at his brothers. "Joe made it to town fast."  
  
"Luckily for you." The doctor told him. "Now I'm going to prise that thing off you Adam, it's going to hurt I'm afraid, so hold on to your Pa."  
  
Adam gripped Ben's hand tightly and gritted his teeth as the Doctor levered the cruel jaws of the trap apart, freeing his leg. Hoss and Joe watched in concern as Adam was released, blood beginning to flow again from the wounds left by the sharp metal teeth.  
  
"Obviously poachers in the area." The doctor remarked, bandaging up Adam's leg.  
  
"These traps are barbaric." Ben replied angrily. "I'll have my ranch hands be on the alert for any sign of who's setting them."  
  
Ben and the Doctor helped Adam to the buggy and settled him as comfortably as possible.  
  
"Let's get you home young man." Dr Martin said climbing in beside him and taking the reins.  
  
****  
  
It was late, Ben sat back in his chair and yawned, he was ready for bed. One way and another, he thought, it had been quite a day. Adam had been concerned that his injury might delay his leaving for Boston, but the doctor had reassured him that nothing was broken, and he should be fully recovered by the date of his departure. He had been incredulous when Ben told him that Little Joe had ridden his horse to town, thinking it would be quicker. "He's quite a kid, Pa." He said. "And he's going to be real good with horses some day." Leaving his eldest son to rest Ben asked him if he would like any books to read to pass the time and was surprised by what Adam requested instead.  
  
Ben was about to put out the lamp when he heard a soft footfall on the stairs and, looking up, saw Joe descending. "You're supposed to be asleep." He said sternly.  
  
"I was, but I woke up." Joe approached his father slowly. "Pa, why is Boston so far away?"  
  
`Ah.' Thought Ben. `So that was what was worrying the child.' Turning, Ben took an atlas off the shelf behind him then beckoned his small son forward. Joe sat on his father's lap as Ben tried to explain to him exactly where Boston was. "Look Joe." He said, opening the atlas. "This map shows the whole country. This is where we live." He indicated the spot on the map. "And this is Boston, where Adam is going."  
  
"It doesn't look so far." Joe observed.  
  
"No." His father agreed. "It doesn't look it, but Joe, you know how far you rode today to get help for Adam?"  
  
Joe nodded. "It was a long, long way." He said. "It took me ages."  
  
"Well on this map all that long distance is so small you can't even see it." Ben told him. "So just imagine how long it would take you to get to Boston."  
  
"More than a week?" Joe queried; a week of school seemed a very long time to him.  
  
"Yes, more than a week." Ben laughed. "And that's why Adam won't be able to come home for a while."  
  
Joe sat looking at the map for a time, his small finger tracing a pathway between home and Boston. "I don't want him to go, Pa." He said at last.  
  
Ben hugged the little boy to him. "Oh Joseph, none of us want him to go." He said. "But it's something that Adam wants to do, he needs to do it. Adam's a very clever young man, he wants to learn as much as he possibly can and this is the best way for him to do it."  
  
"Everybody goes away." Joe whispered sadly. Ben's heart constricted a little at the child's words, he knew that Joe was referring to his mother as well as Adam.  
  
"But Adam's coming home again Joseph." He said, dropping a kiss on his son's curly head. "He won't be away for ever. We'll all miss him, I know, but we can't make him stay here when he wants to go, he wouldn't like us for that."  
  
"I bet stupid Boston's not as nice as the Ponderosa." Joe said sullenly.  
  
Ben smiled. "I know it isn't." He said. "Now I think it's time you were in bed young man."  
  
****  
  
Tucking his youngest son in, Ben thought again how like his mother he was. You never knew which way Marie would jump and their child was just like her, laughter to tears to anger and back in the space of moments.  
  
"Pa, are you upset with me for riding Adam's horse?" Joe asked sleepily, snuggling down beneath the sheets.  
  
"No, Joseph." Ben reassured him softly. "I'm not upset. In fact I'm very proud of you for fetching help for your brother so quickly, but I think you should stick to your own pony from now on all right?" Joe nodded in agreement, his eyes closing sleepily. Ben watched the little boy drift off to sleep then he turned out the lamp and went to look in on Hoss and Adam before retiring to his own room. Lying alone in the dark he thought how much he missed Marie, how he wished she were still here beside him, `she would have been so proud of Little Joe today.' He mused.  
  
Ben's boys were his life now, his pride and joy. He was determined that they wouldn't suffer from only having one parent to raise them. He would give them the discipline they required, the love and affection they needed to grow into fine men. Adam was already a young man, he realised, and he was very proud of his clever oldest son. Hoss, though only twelve, was almost as big as Adam, a gentle, kind-hearted lad. Ben smiled as he thought of Joseph, his baby boy, it seemed no time at all since he was born and yet he could hardly remember life without him. He was such a lively, impetuous child. `I think he's probably going to be more trouble than the other two put together.' He reflected as he settled down to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Adam was soon up and about again, his injured leg healing nicely. Preparations for his departure gathered pace as the weeks passed. Clothes and books were sorted and packed, until eventually, the day before he began his journey, all was ready. Hop Sing had prepared a special farewell meal that evening, the food was excellent, as always, but no one seemed very hungry. Even Hoss' appetite had vanished as he contemplated the thought of so many months without his big brother. Ben talked animatedly to Adam about Boston, and the journey, about the sights he would see en route. Adam was both excited about the trip and sad at the prospect of leaving his family for so long. He looked at his two younger brothers. By the time he returned they would have changed so much, he thought. Hoss would be nearly grown, not that he wasn't pretty big now, and Joe would no longer be the `baby', but a young boy with responsibilities around the ranch.  
  
The meal over Adam went up to his room, he intended on an early night to be fresh for the start of his long journey, but first he had something that he wanted to do. It was his small brother's bedtime and Adam waited until Joe was tucked up in bed before knocking softly on the door. Sitting on the side of the child's bed, Adam recalled the first time he had seen Joe, a tiny newborn baby. He had felt very protective of his baby brother then, he still did. "I've brought you a present Joe." He said now. "Something to remember me by when I'm away."  
  
"A present for me?" Joe's green eyes lit up, like all small children he loved receiving gifts.  
  
From behind his back Adam produced his present, an intricately carved wooden horse that he'd been working on ever since the day he got caught in the trap. His father had been surprised when he'd asked for wood and a whittling knife instead of books to pass the time, but Adam was convinced he'd thought of the perfect keepsake for his little brother. His work was rewarded now as he saw the delight on the child's face.  
  
"Oh, Adam." Joe breathed. "It's just beautiful."  
  
"It's to remind you of how you rode my horse to town to fetch help." Adam told him. "And of how glad I am that I've got such a brave little brother."  
  
Joe clutched the horse tightly. "Thank you, Adam." He said happily. "I shall keep it for ever."  
  
Adam gave his small brother a quick hug and headed back to his own room before the tears that he could feel threatening, began to fall.  
  
****  
  
"Well this is it then." Ben held his oldest son to him for a long moment as Adam prepared to climb aboard the stage. "Write us as soon as you get to Boston, all right?"  
  
"I will Pa." Adam assured him.  
  
"Look after yourself, big brother." Hoss said enveloping Adam in a hug. "I'll write you as well."  
  
"You'd better." Adam told him. "I want to hear all the news from home."  
  
He turned at last to Little Joe. The child stood, downcast, next to his father. Joe was trying very hard to be as brave as Adam said he was, blinking rapidly to hold back the tears that kept blinding him.  
  
Adam crouched down to Joe's level. "Goodbye, Joe." He said gently. "Be good for Pa, won't you, and look out for Hoss."  
  
Joe nodded mutely, then flung his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly. "I shall miss you so much Adam." He wailed.  
  
"And I shall miss you." Adam told him. "But every time you look at your wooden horse, just remember that I'll be thinking of you lots and I will be coming home one day."  
  
Joe clung even tighter for a moment. `I bet by the time I do get back.' Adam thought sadly. `Joe will consider himself too old for hugs from his brother.'  
  
Stepping back, Joe reached for his father's hand, clinging on tightly as he watched his big brother board the stage.  
  
Adam looked back as they thundered out of Virginia City's main street. His father was standing holding Little Joe in his arms, Hoss by his side, both his brothers waving frantically at the departing stage. It was an image he carried with him through all the long months until he saw his family once more.  
  
THE END  
  
© Kathleen Pitts 1999 


End file.
